Warm Cuddles
by Sir Jamesy Senkou CXV
Summary: During the Rome/Victorio arc, where Allen and Lenalee go looking for Kanda and they find him fighting Victorio. This one-shot takes place while Kanda is hurt and in the bed. What if Allen sits by his bedside, rather than Lenalee?


**(Hallo ~ This is just a short little Yullen one-shot I thought of while rewatching the first season and I'm just now getting around to writing it even though I'm almost done rewatching the fourth season. So ja ~ FOR THOSE YULLEN LOVERS, like meee ~)**

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Kanda was sleeping soundly, his lengthy hair untied and thrown all over the place; his blanket only reaching past his shoulders because Allen had been worried enough to cover him up once the samurai was fast asleep and unable to resist. Although the man had always acted like he hated him, he couldn't help but fawn over him, worry for him, and love him like no other.

The worst part about this mission wasn't that he had to deal with Claudia's selfish father or Victorio's ridiculous strength, but the fact that he could do nothing to help the swordsman. He couldn't battle Victorio with his innocence and he wasn't strong enough to fight with a sword. Because Lenalee was in the same boat as him, Kanda was the only one who could fight the warrior. But the way things were going, the Asian man didn't seem like he could hardly lift a finger, let alone fight the strongest man alive.

Sitting in the chair, he clenched his hands into fists, pressing them down on his thighs and glaring down at them with gritting teeth. _I can't do anything_, he thought.

The injured exorcist began to grunt in pain, shaking and gritting his own teeth, although his eyes remained closed. Unsure of whether he was awake or not, the white-haired boy asked, "Kanda? Are you alright?"

The samurai's eyes shot opened and he slowly turned a glare to the other, staring in silence yet, somehow, not looking as angry as Allen had expected. A bead of sweat dripped down the boy's forehead as he waited for him to yell at him for being so close to him and staying by his bedside. Truth be told, he'd been by that bed and watching over the injured one since they brought him there. He was sure Kanda was aware that he'd been there from the beginning if he didn't consider the untrue possibility that he might have simply left and come back.

The swordsman frowned more at him, but somehow seemed to be less angry looking than before, despite his glare remaining just as sharp.

**Kanda's POV**

_Has he been here this entire time_, he asked himself internally. _What? Did he expect a thank you? Not a chance. But still… his presence is comforting. This idiot… he's stealing my heart. Every time I see him, he brings out emotions in me that I've had locked away for years. I'm still trying to search for that person… but wouldn't it be okay for me to allow myself…_

He looked down at the boy's fists, which seemed to dig into his thin thighs. Kanda reached out and wrapped a hand over one of those fists, Allen's eyes widening in surprise as he asked, "Eh? Kanda?"

He looked up at his grey eyes, illuminated by the moonlight which crept through the window like blood from a gash in the side. The blood that he was sure would be spilt from that pale skin, had he fought Victorio with or without his innocence. _He's too weak, he could never fight someone without his innocence… what was he thinking, trying to fight him? _

"Idiot", he groaned aloud, punctuating his thoughts verbally as he squeezed his hand.

The boy's face flushed red and he moved to stand, stuttering nervously, "I-I'll go tell the others that you're awake!"

Just as his hand began to slip, Kanda tightened his grip around the shorter one's wrist, preventing him from moving forward. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, cheeks redder than before as he blinked with more surprise and asked, "Kanda…?"

"Don't. I don't want them here." His own face began to burn as he turned to face the wall, muttering the most embarrassingly honest word he'd said, to date: "Stay."

Allen moved to sit and, although the swordsman couldn't see his face, he knew the idiot was as flustered as ever. It made Kanda somewhat uncomfortable that someone had seen his caring and vulnerable side while, at the same time, happy that he chose to leave despite all of the things he's said about his curse and him.

The night was cold and, as he finally began to drift back off into sleep, he heard Allen shift in that wooden chair, as though it was starting to get uncomfortable for him to sit in. He looked over at him and caught him with his arms crossed, shivering without his coat. Kanda sighed with irritation, though, internally, he was somewhat happy to receive this opportunity. _Happiness, huh…?_

"You can lay in the bed… with me", he mumbled, once more looking at the wall in order to avoid the embarrassment of opening up to someone.

After a second or two, Allen jumped from the chair, grabbing his injured comrade's attention as he widened his eyes with a look that seemed creeped out. "Lay? In bed? With _you_? Did you hit your head too, Kanda?"

"Tch. I don't care – freeze. I wouldn't want someone who's cursed to be so close to me anyways."

"I mean", he said, a bead of sweat dripping from his temple as he smiled sheepishly and itched his cheek. "I wasn't saying no; I was just surprised. I mean, don't you hate me? Now, all of a sudden, you don't mind me laying with you…"

His forehead began to pulse with annoyance and he growled at the idiot at his bedside, turning his face to the wall and closing his eyes to flush out the blush. "Well? Hurry up! Make up your mind! I'm tired and I _will_ hate you if you keep me up any longer!"

After a moment of silence, he heard shuffling and felt the spot in the bed beside him dip, a breeze of cold air piercing his side momentarily before warmth took its place. Allen was laying on the edge of the bed and, as Kanda looked over, he noticed that he was on his side, his back facing the samurai, preventing him from seeing his expression. He almost felt bad for being harsh and insulting his curse, which was obviously a sensitive subject for him. He sighed and faced the boy, pulling him closer so he wasn't so close to falling off, since the bed was too small for the both of them to lay too separately from each other.

As he wrapped his arm around the idiot's waist and buried his face in that weirdly white hair of his, Allen stuttered out the taller one's name, his face warmer than his stomach with an obvious blush.

"Shut up and don't tell anyone or I'll kill you, idiot", he grumbled, snuggling closer to him and enjoying the heat that radiated off of the beansprout, nearly making him completely forget how cold it was outside of the bed. As he felt the boy relax in his arms, he began to drift off into sleep, thinking just before he completely dozed off how he wouldn't mind sharing his bed back at the order with Allen and on a regular basis.


End file.
